Kurt Wagner (Ziemia-616)
Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) - członek grupy X-Men Zdolności Za obecny wygląd Nightcrawlera (chwytny ogon, spiczaste uszy, kły itp.) odpowiada jego czynnik mutagenny. Posiada on również bardzo giętki kręgosłup co umożliwia mu wykonywanie akrobacji. Kurt dysponuje również ponadprzeciętnym refleksem i zwinnością, potrafi on także przyczepić się do pionowej ściany za pomocą kontroli nad wiązaniami. Lecz jego podstawową umiejętnością jest zdolność do teleportacji. Nightcrawler wykorzystuje otaczający go międzywymiarowy portal który umożliwia mu prawie natychmiastowe przeniesienie z miejsca na miejsce w ułamkach sekund. Posiada doskonale wyuczoną zdolność orientacji w przestrzeni. Dzięki temu nie przenosi się w przedmiot lub ścianę, co mogłoby skończyć się poważnymi obrażeniami lub śmiercią. Świetnie opanował umiejętność szermierki. Uwagi: Nightcrawler tak naprawdę nie teleportuje się z miejsca w inne miejsce. Przenosi się on za pomocą portalu do innego wymiaru a dopiero z tego miejsca przenosi się do innej lokacji. Dlatego właśnie zapach siarki i dym który tworzy się gdy Kurt się teleportuje jest typową atmosferą wymiaru przez który się teleportuje. Galeria 220px-Nightcrawler from X2.jpg|Alan Cumming jako Nightclawler w X-Men 2 250px-Nightcrawler.PNG 3172751-nightcrawler-nightcrawler-7305243-275-275.jpg bamf.jpg Nightcrawler-dead-1-.jpg|Martwy Nightcrawler Nightcrawler i Mystique z kreskówki X-men (1992).png|Nightcrawler i jego matka z kreskówki o X-men z roku 1992 Nightcrawler (X-Men Evolution)9.jpg|Nightcrawler z kreskówki X-men Evolution Nightcrawler (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Nightcrawler z kreskówki Wolverine & The X-men nightcrawlerprevmain.png|Kurt w filmie X-men: Apocalypse (2016) X-men-forever-2-12-kitty-splash-page.jpg|Kurt z ziemi 161 Nightcrawler_Amazing_X-Men_1_Cover.jpg 6436227-x-men+red+2.jpg mały|1x1px Historia Kurt Wagner urodził się w Alpach Bawarskich jako syn hrabiego Wagnera i Mystique przyjmującej wtedy postać niemieckiej szlachcianki. Kilka miesięcy po niewyjaśnionej śmierci hrabiego z wielkim trudem na świat przybył Kurt. Jego matka Mystique, w czasie porodu straciła koncentracie co spowodowało ujawnienie jej prawdziwego oblicza. Musiała uciekać by ocalić siebie i swojego nowo narodzonego syna przed wściekłym tłumem. Zmieniła się w jednego z tubylców i powiedziała, że matka niebieskiego potwora zginęła. Niestety została zmuszona wrzucić Kurta do rzeki. Na szczęście niemowlęciu udało się przeżyć. Uratowała go potężna czarodziejka Margali Szardos . Nightcrawler został przygarnięty do rodziny Szardos i dorastał wraz ze swym przybranym rodzeństwem - Stefanem i Jimaine. Kurt podróżował z cyrkiem, w którym pracowała jego przybrana matka, jako mistrz ewolucji na trapezie. Ludziom nie przeszkadzał wygląd Nightcrawlera ponieważ uważali że to akrobata w przebraniu. Po pewnym czasie jak Kurt opuścił cyrk został zmuszony zabić swojego przybranego brata. Zostałby zlinczowany przez mieszkańców wioski w której doszło do incydentu lecz w ostatniej chwili uratował go Charles Xavier. Profesor zaproponował mutantowi wstąpienie do X-Men, ta propozycja została szybko przyjęta przez pana Wagnera. Kurt, pod pseudonimem Nightcrawler, dołączył do reszty "międzynarodowych" studentów Xaviera, by uratować pierwszych uczniów Szkoły dla Młodych Talentów pojmanych przez żyjącą Wyspę Krakoa. Wagner, po udanej akcji, pozostał w szeregach X-Men. Jednym z powodów, przez które został, był fakt, że Margali Szardos rzuciła na niego klątwę. Media Komiksy Filmy * X-Men 2 (2003) reż. Bryan Singer; wcielił się w niego Alan Cumming * X-Men: Apokalipsa (2016) Seriale Gry * X-Men: Next Dimension Ciekawostki * Zdolność teleportacji Nightcrawlera ma swoje ograniczenia. Kurt może (a raczej woli) teleportować się jedynie w obrębie swojego pola widzenia lub do miejsc bardzo dobrze mu znanych. * Początkowo masa jaką Kurt mógł zabrać ze sobą podczas teleportacji bez ogromnego zmęczenia, była niewielka. Z biegiem czasu Kurt udoskonalił swe zdolności i podróż z np. dorosłym człowiekiem już nie wyczerpuje go tak bardzo. * Typ mutantów o takich zdolnościach (teleportacyjnych) nazywa się teleporterami (ang. "Teleporters") * Był księdzem na ślubie Deadpoola. * Na Ziemi 161 zamienił się mocami z Rogue. de:Nightcrawler en:Nightcrawler es:Nightcrawler nl:Nightcrawler ro:Nightcrawler Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Excalibur Kategoria:Niebieskoskórzy Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1975 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Ciekawostki